Unnatural
by Black.Rose.Authoress
Summary: Allison Jones saves a rather troublesome angel and now has to deal with the consequences. Superhero Parody and Gen!flip.


A/N: This is a prequel to "When we Last Left our Heroes" going into how Ally and Arthur met. I also have another story in the works that goes into how the others meet and more on the Shallot Diamond. So if you guys like this, then there is more in the works. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Unnatural<strong>

**Part 1**

Hurting... They were _hurting_something.

Allison Jones watched from the street. At first unable to move or think, as she just _stared_ at the group of boys standing in the alley. A group of boys who were taunting, jeering, and kicking at a creature that was lying in the dirt. Kicking at it. Ignoring its twitches and futile attempts to fight back.

"I got some of its feathers!"

There was blood everywhere. Ally's eyes roamed around the alley as her hands clenched into fists in her hoodie's pockets. The poor thing had obviously struggled desperately against its tormenters. There was blood smeared against the wall, dark splotches soaked into the dirt.

It was humanoid, from what little glimpses she could catch as the boys moved around. Humanoid with what looked like wings sprouting from its back.

"Hey! What are you guys doing?" And she was finally able to move as she watched one of the wings give what looked like a pained twitch as the body was kicked by one of the boys. Managed to startle the boys into stillness as she took an angry stomp into the alley.

Not for long, though, as one of them stepped forward, sending her what was probably supposed to be a flirting smile. He was taller than her by a few inches, probably attractive by normal standards. Although the cruelty in his eyes managed to pretty much cancel that out...

And he reached forward and rested his hand on her arm. "Hey, don't worry. We're just teaching this unnatural here some manners. It was on our side of the tracks, you know. And this is the only way these things learn."

And that was _it_. The jerk was down on the ground before he could say another word.

'_Only way these things learn.' And what would he say if he knew I was one of those things?_

"Hey!" One of his friends jerked forward, but then hesitated when Ally turned toward him with a furious glare. He took a quick step back, holding up his hands in a vaguely defensive gesture. "Dude, we weren't gonna kill it or anything..."

"You guys better get out of here and leave that poor thing alone!" she responded, glaring down at the boy who was still sitting on the ground. Apparently shocked by the fact that he'd just been punched by a girl. Hard enough to knock him right on his ass...

Shit, hopefully she hadn't punched him _too_ hard—it was sometimes hard to remember to reign in her strength. Especially when she was ticked off, like she was right now.

He didn't seem to notice anything though. Or at least, he didn't say anything. Instead, he jumped to his feet and glared at her before turning to his friends. "Come on guys! Leave the _freak-lover _alone. I'm pretty sure we taught _it_ to keep away after all!"

And the other boys all made sounds of agreement and then proceeded to follow their friend out of the alley like a trail of little ducklings.

Leaving her with the possibly-dead creature.

Which wasn't moving at all and was surrounded by a pool of blood and broken feathers.

Ally hesitated in the alleyway for a moment. She knew that she should stay away; her parents and her sister would _kill_ her if they knew that she'd gotten herself involved with an unnatural. Since she'd been taught from infancy to stay far _far _away from anything like that. Just in case something happened and her identity as an unnatural was revealed.

But, but...it would be completely unheroic to just leave it here! Hurt like this and an easy target for anyone who came and decided to finish the job.

Besides, her parents' rule was stupid anyways. Ally knew how to hide her powers; she'd been doing it since she was _five _after all.

She walked forward, watching the still body for any sign of life. She couldn't tell yet whether it was a guy or a girl, but size-wise she'd guess it was either around her age or a little younger, maybe?

"Hey, you alive?" she called as she walked closer, almost close enough to touch the incredibly-damaged wings. They were bent into an unnatural position, absolutely soaked in blood, and almost stripped of feathers. It was only _just _possible to tell that they'd once been snowy white.

"Come on. _Please_ be alive?" She bent down, feeling her shoe slip slightly. Right into a puddle, and now wetness began to soak through the canvas and her sock. It was hard to ignore, but it was more important to find out whether it was still breathing...

And now she reached forward, gently brushing one of the wings out of the way. Wincing slightly as it moved _too _freely. Definitely broken.

It was a boy. A boy probably around her age.

She could now see his face. Framed by dirty, clumped blond hair, his entire visible body scratched, bruised, and bloodied—although it looked like his wings had taken most of the damage. His eyes were closed.

_And he wasn't breathing._

At least, she was pretty sure that he wasn't breathing. She couldn't see his chest rising or falling or anything and she was pretty sure that that was how you told if someone was breathing or not.

Which meant that she had to do CPR.

She'd learned how to do CPR at school, but she couldn't remember much about it. Just the very very basics. That she'd have to force air into his lungs and then try to get his heart to restart... Something like that.

Well, first off...

She frowned slightly, but then moved him as carefully as possible so he was lying at least close to flat on his back—his wings were in the way, so it wasn't perfect—and then pursed her lips and leaned forward.

And was immediately attacked.

First, she was head-butted by a very _very_ hard head. Which caused her to jump back and then slip in a pool of blood, falling back onto her butt. Then a fist flew toward her head, which she barely managed to duck.

"Hey! Wait!"

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, you bloody git?"

And apparently her unnatural angel had a British accent. And had, in fact, been breathing. And was now attacking her for trying to save his life. Nice.

"I'm saving your life! Now quit moving! You're hurt!"

He jerked away as she moved forward, wincing as one of his wings twitched in a direction that she was pretty sure it hadn't been meant to go. "Fuck off!"

"Dude, your wings are broken. You want those guys to come back? I'm a hero! I can save you!" She extended her hand, hoping he'd take it.

Since this was her first chance to be a _real _hero. She'd _always_ dreamed of being a real hero. Ever since she was a little girl and her dad had read superhero stories to her at night while she was tucked into bed. All of these stories about people who'd build these fantastic inventions and use them to save people.

She'd always thought 'Why can't I be a hero with my powers?' Powers would be even easier to use for heroics than super inventions. She could be a hero. And prove once and for all that unnaturals were just as good as naturals.

"Don't touch me!" He hissed at her, almost like a snake. One of his wings twitching again, causing him to wince yet again.

"Come on. Let me just take you home so I can make sure you're okay!"

"If you touch m—" And he suddenly gasped as he tried taking a step back and managed to step on the end of one of his wings. His entire body spasming before he suddenly slumped forward...

And she raced forward, grabbing him before he managed to hit the ground.

Okay, that was it. She now stood, sliding an arm under his leg and the other behind his back. "So, what's your name by the way?" she questioned as she glanced around. Her parents would _kill _her if they ever found out about this.

"H—how are you?" He stared at her in shock. And she now noticed for the first time that his eyebrows were absolutely _massive_. Like two blond caterpillars resting on his face.

She grinned. "I'm like you! I've got superpowers!" Because she was a _hero_, not an _unnatural_. "My name's Ally!"

He stared at her for a minute and then, "My name's Arthur. Git."

"Awesome! Now, you totally gotta promise to not tell my parents that I'm gonna do this or they'll kill me." She glanced around again. No one in sight...

"Tell them wha—!" And his last remark was cut off when Ally bent her knees and then flung the two of them upwards.

Ah, flying. It'd been _way_too long since she'd done this.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello, everyone! So here is more of the Superhero!Verse. It's a prequel, so if you're wondering why Ally is less "HEROESSSSSSS!" then it's because that develops later. Umm, so yes. This is a prequel. It goes into how Ally saves Arthur's life. And it's more serious than the other story. Since it deals a lot more with the actual culture they live in, which I think you've gotten hints of so far.

I hope you enjoy it. Tell me what you think. :) This is rather different than what I usually do since it has a pretty obvious theme.

Also, Arthur got beaten up again. Right after getting beaten up in Round and Round. That wasn't planned to happen like that. But apparently this is "Beat up on Arthur" week.


End file.
